


The Enemy of the Larch

by MadJaks



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJaks/pseuds/MadJaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's reputation doesn't go before him, but something - or rather someone - else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy of the Larch

"I don't get it Doctor," Rose muttered as the whispering spread through the assembled Tree People, "it's like they're afraid..."

"What you have to understand, Rose, is they were a people of Earth. Their culture is rooted in your myths and legends."

"So?"

"You see a cute little girl wearing a coat with a red hood. They see something straight from 'The Grim Tales of Bad Wolf'." He lowered his voice as heads began to turn his way. "Death - the Woodcutter - is her father and follows wherever she goes." His voice faltered. "And I'm walking right behind her!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the prompt "archenemy" in [dw100](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100) \- the Doctor Who drabble community - way back in 2005.


End file.
